


Those He Left Behind

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After Tony Stark's death, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Those who loved him grieve.





	Those He Left Behind

Steve was staring out at the lake after Tony’s memorial service.

The last person he ever expected to come talk to him did.

“He believed he could save the world.” Pepper touched Steve’s arm. “I never believed him, you know. I thought it was ego. It wasn’t,” she continued. “It was all he ever wanted and all I never wanted for him. The night he found out how to time travel, I finally told him he’d never rest unless he saved the world.”

“And he did,” he whispered.

Tears ran freely down Steve’s face as he reached for her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
